Religion
Ombaran Philosophy Vindhilai Priesthood Covenant of the Sun General Information Sun worshipers who believe the sun is the source of all life and energy on the planet, members of the sun covenant can be found scattered throughout the deserts of the Medoran. Though in the past Ra'Hakir has been staunchly secular, today it tolerates sun worshipers within its borders. Though the existence of the sun covenant is technically heretical under Arakunan doctrine, they are viewed positively by the common folk, as they are associated with good omens. The covenant does have priests and clerics, but they serve as guides and interpreters rather than authority figures. The sun has three main aspects, also known as the Three Burnings: Red, White, and Blue. Many worshipers align themselves with one of these aspects. Red Burning The Red Burning correlates to the dawn sun and is associated with rebirth, serenity, and compassion. Clerics of the Red Burning are often stereotyped as calm, patient individuals who are slow to anger. White Burning The White Burning correlates to the noon sun, the time of day when it shines brightest and hottest. It is associated with rapture, mirth, and aggression. Clerics of the White Burning are often stereotyped as happy individuals full of life and laughter who are quick to action. Blue Burning The Blue Burning correlates to dusk and is associated with death, finality, and melancholy. Clerics of the Blue Burning are often stereotyped as gloomy, depressed individuals incapable of experiencing joy. Ancient Pantheons The Demiurge The so-called Demiurge was a pantheon of loosely affiliated gods that held dominion over the world in ancient times. While the Ra'Hakin know them as the sinister rakshasa, to the Arakunans they are the Supreme Oppressors, the Arch-Frauds, and the ultimate enemy of their religion. According to Arakunan myth, they were exposed as fraudulent deities by the Vindhilai hero Nur Aleham, who subsequently destroyed them and freed humanity from their grasp. Yemmish Pantheon While no longer attributing actual divinity to their old gods, the Yemmish revere them as paragons, sharing their myths and stories * Belaius: God of strength, solidarity, and constants, Belaius was most often depicted as a four-armed, ram-headed man. *'Shirog:' Goddess of deceit, trickery, and fluidity, Shirog was both Belaius' opposite and his wife. The two were said to have fought constantly, and many Yemmish myths tell of their eternal conflict. She was depicted as a massive serpent with the head of a woman and the wings of a hawk. Shirog is popular in Yem and is often celebrated for what she represents. *'Lev Lejata:' The patron god of the Nebarren as well as the lord of the sea, travel, and wealth, Lev Lejata was the brother of Shirog, whom often enlisted his help to foil her husband. His aid always came with a price, however. He is described as a massive sea creature, large enough to fit a city on his back. It is said in ancient times that he built a hoard of treasure from destroying wealthy ships that passed through his waters whom did not pay him tribute. As such, it is customary for many sailors to drop coins into the water once their ships have reached sea in order to appease Lev Lejata's greed. Many Yemmish sailors still pay homage to Lev Lejata, and there are small pockets of sea-born Nebarren that still worship him.Category:Culture